Al despertar ··· by Sol
by Our Paradise
Summary: OS::Lemon::AU::AH::..::¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Se suponía que al despertar todo vuelve a la normalidad, ¿no? Entonces ¿cómo podía ser esto? ¿Cómo podía un sueño cobrar vida?


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La trama es __**mía**__ de mí (?)_

* * *

**N/A: esto, como verán, no es traducción, es una loca idea que llegó a mi cabeza. Y aunque sea un asco de fic está dedicado… **

_**A **__**Luna**__** que con tus locuras me alegras el día, amiga.**_

_**A ti **__**Estrella**__** por enfadar tanto ¡Te quiero muxxo amiga!**_

_**A ti también **__**Tania**__**, por poner el zapatazo en tu fic "En un sofá", jeje y muchas cosas más. Me alegra haber encontrado a alguien como tú entre tantas personas en fanfiction.**_**  
**

* * *

**|~Al despertar~|**

* * *

_Sentí una caricia en el cabello, siguiendo por mi oído derecho hasta mi cuello; enviando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, por toda mi columna vertebral, y mi estómago, hasta terminar en mi ingle._

_Sonreí para mis adentros ante su forma de despertarme —ya estaba despierto, pero ese no era el punto—, tan suave, dulce y cariñosa, tan mía. Mi Bella. Mía desde hacía exactamente 3 años._

_Aún a pesar de todas las sensaciones que su piel suave en fricción contra la mía me provocaba, traté de controlar el deseo casi asfixiante e incontrolable de besarla, traté de hacerle creer que aún dormía, y en eso estaba cuando sentí que volvía a hacer el mismo camino de vuelta hasta llegar a mi nuca, rozando los pequeños cabellos pero sin llegar a tocar mi piel; ahí si no pude evitar revolverme, pero logré mantener los ojos cerrados y hacer que pareciera una reacción instintiva._

_Traté de recuperar el control y mantener mi respiración acompasada, pero volví a sentir las mismas caricias en mi nuca, pero ahora sumado a eso, sentí otro tipo de roce en el lado opuesto. Reconocí sus labios recorriendo la línea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído y deteniéndose ahí, exhaló, dejando que su cálido aliento entrara en mi organismo, alejé mi oído de sus labios por puro instinto y, la oí reírse de mi reacción acercándose de nuevo, esta vez, sentándose a horcajadas entre mi cintura y cadera, para luego acercar su rostro de nuevo, lamerme el lóbulo de mi oreja y morderlo suavemente, eso lo hizo, fue demasiada presión para mi poco autocontrol y perdí._

_Ladeé mi rostro buscando sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados, pero simplemente no los hallaba por completo; me evadía a propósito, regalándome sólo pequeños roces, esta mujer realmente sabía cómo incitarme, así que no tuve más remedio que abrir mis ojos._

_La encontré a cierta distancia, no mucha, pero lo suficiente como para saber por qué no la había podido besar del todo. Ella me observaba con una sonrisa, se le veía divertida, realmente estaba disfrutando todo esto._

—_Buenos días, Bello Durmiente —su voz era ronca, tan cautivante, hipnótica y sobre todo excitante._

—_Buenos días —ronroneé, iba a decir algo más, quería devolverle el gesto y… y se me olvidó por completo lo que le iba a decir, porque en ese momento, ella se mordió su labio inferior de una manera atrayente, invitándome a tomarlos y como el muñeco idiota que ya era, me dejé llevar. _

_Lo único que atiné a intentar hacer fue a buscar desesperadamente sus labios… otra vez._

_Pero ella seguía jugando conmigo, hasta llegar al punto en que me sentía cual toro cuando ve algo rojo. Alcé un poco mi cabeza en un vano intento de alcanzarla, seguía jugando conmigo, ¿por qué me hacía esto?, ¿qué no era suficiente para ella, el verme así tan… desesperado, tan… necesitado, tan… idiota? _

_Porque en serio que así me sentía, me sentía como el perro "hermanito" de Mulán cuando iba a dar de comer a las gallinas. _

_Cuando logré sentarme por completo, la sujeté de las caderas con la clara intención de rodarnos y por fin acabar con el dolor de mi dura entrepierna. _

_Pero Dios sabe cómo, se logró zafar de mi agarré y se me quitó de encima, se volteó y agarró una toalla que estaba en alguna maldita parte de la cama, era claro que se disponía a irse a bañar, pero no, que ni creyera que me iba a dejar todo duro, completa y dolorosamente excitado._

_Me arrastré aún sentado sobre la cama y la atrapé justo en el borde. La senté sobre mis muslos y la apreté contra mi dispuesto miembro, enganchando un brazo en su estrecha cintura._

—_Edward —jadeó en cuanto me notó—. ¿Tan temprano? —siguió, aunque esta vez se le oía divertida, casi podía ver su sonrisa y su ceja alzada._

—_Sí, tan temprano y por tu culpa —susurré en su oído, soplando en éste, causándole un pequeño estremecimiento. Sonreí y me froté en su contra, me deleité al escuchar un gemido provenir de sus labios._

— _¿Mi culpa? —me gustaba eso, me gustaba que me siguiera la contraria, aún y cuando estuviéramos al borde del colapso._

—_Sí, tu culpa y lo tienes que arreglar —le aseguré, intentando parecer calmado en lugar de desesperado, que era como estaba en realidad._

— _¿Y cómo? —preguntó, esta vez fue ella la que se me restregó y gruñí, gruñí de desesperación y excitación acumulada, gruñí porque me provocaba demasiadas sensaciones, gruñí porque sólo ella podía hacerme sentir que me corría con sólo un frotamiento y, gruñí porque la quería y deseaba en ese momento y, porque no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar mucho tiempo más._

— _¿Qué tal unas clases de equilibrio? —dije, enterrando mi rostro en su cremoso y delicioso cuello, aspirando su aroma a fresas, ese maldito olor que desde el principio había hecho que perdiera la razón._

— _¿Estás loco? —dijo en un gemido, porque justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar empecé a besar y lamer la exquisita piel de su cuello._

—_Tal vez, ¿tú qué crees? —le pregunté mordiéndola tenuemente._

—_Mhm —asintió, respondiendo a mi pregunta. Afirmando mi locura._

_Gimió cuando volví a morder su piel y ladeó su cabeza, moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás sobre mis muslos, haciéndome gemir y jadear al mismo tiempo. _

_Sentí cómo mi agarre a su cintura iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que iba repitiendo la acción una y otra vez._

— _¿Y… y qué tal si primero lubricamos la balanza? —sugirió jadeante._

_Y antes de que pudiera impedírselo, se escurrió de mi abrazo y se volteó, quedando así, arrodillada frente al borde de la cama y frente a mí. _

_Rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que planeaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sentí que su mano me acariciaba tenuemente, aún sobre la tela de mi pantalón de dormir. Gemí mientras la ola de placer que ella me regalaba, me golpeaba dejándome turulato. _

_Sus movimientos eran lentos y desesperantes, pero aún así no podía hacer nada más que encajar mis dedos en el colchón y estrujar el edredón. _

—_Be-Bella —gemí._

— _¿Sí? —preguntó, sin dejar de mover su mano._

—_Por favor —rogué cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más firmes._

— _¿Por favor, qué? —volvió a preguntar. Maldita sea._

—_Quiero…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, amor? —me interrumpió; siguió frotando su mano y rozó mi miembro sólo con sus uñas haciendo que dejara caer mi cabeza para atrás, sosteniendo mi peso con mis brazos y las manos hechas puños._

—_A-a t-ti —jadeé. Mi voz salió tan baja que dudaba que hubiera entendido u oído para el caso._

— _¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, no entendí bien —dijo con voz suave y ronca._

— _¡Quiero follarte, maldita sea! —grité. Ella sólo se rió suavemente. ¿Qué demonios?_

_Estaba desesperado y frustrado, y ella sólo se aprovechaba de eso._

— _¿En serio? —susurró moviendo su mano hasta el comienzo de mis pantalones. _

—_Bella —advertí. Bajó mis pantalones y bóxers al mismo tiempo, sonrió maliciosamente y acercó su boca a mi miembro. _

_Jadeé-gemí al sentir su aliento contra mi sensible punta, para luego sentir cómo la rozaba con sus labios. _

_Sentí su lengua acariciar mi cabeza, torturándome._

—_Por favor —supliqué._

_Lamió toda mi longitud y mis manos no hallaron otra cosa que hacer más que hundirse en sus cabellos. Sentí como su boca rodeaba mi punta y un poco más. Comenzó a chupar con delicadeza y maestría, saboreándome._

—_Mierda —siseé. Mi esposa era realmente buena en esto. Pero yo no quería suavidad, quería más, estaba demasiado desesperado como para irme lento._

—_Bella —gruñí, presa de la frustración._

— _¿Qué pasa, amor? —dijo, deteniéndose. No, no quería que se detuviera._

—_No, no te detengas, por favor —le supliqué, negando con la cabeza._

_Sonrió y volvió a introducir mi miembro en su boca, un poco más esta vez. Enrolló su lengua alrededor y lamió más firme. Comenzó a chupar lentamente._

—_Joder, Bella —maldije, era una tortura, una muy deliciosa._

_Moví mis caderas invadido por la locura y ella comenzó a succionarme duro._

— _¡Dios! —gruñí, luchando por no mover mis caderas tan bruscamente._

_Sentí sus dientes arrastrarse por mi dureza hasta llegar a mi punta, Demonios._

—_Bella… voy a… creo que… —gemí; sabía que me iba a correr._

_Bella comenzó a chuparme con más firmeza, mientras que con una mano seguía acariciando… lo sentía cerca, casi, casi, sólo un poco más…_

.

.

¡Pip, pip!, ¡pip, pip!

Abrí mis ojos debido al taladrante y agudo sonido del despertador que había profanado mi sueño erótico. Estiré una mano, lo apagué y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Si al principio era raro, ahora era horrible, horrible y frustrante, tanto mental como sexualmente.

Siempre me levantaba con una enorme erección y en los malditos sueños nunca llegaba el desgraciado clímax, ni de chiste.

_Puta madre._

No tenía idea de por qué soñaba estás cosas, ni siquiera había conocido a mi… digo, a Bella. Bueno, su nombre no era ese sino Isabella, pero ella prefería Bella así que… ¿qué demonios pensaba?, ¿cómo alguien podría preferir algo si NO existe?

En verdad estaba mal, incluso llegaba a extrañarla… ¡¿qué acabo de decir? Necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

Ya no recordaba cuándo había empezado todo esto de los estúpidos sueños, ni tampoco recordaba cuándo _yo_ me había vuelto loco como para andar soñando este tipo de pendejadas… y que además de todo me dejaban todo duro y con las ganas… porque ¡demonios!, casi sentía reales a los chingados sueños.

Tanto así ¡que ya no podía excitarme con cualquiera!, con nadie si me lo preguntan. Sólo los malditos sueños con mi espo… con _Bella_ lograban sacarme una erección.

Bueno, también me excitaba cuando me pajeaba pensando en ella. ¡IDIOTECES!

Era estúpido y ridículo, pero esa era la verdad. Me fastidiaba que las chicas me persiguieran, era como si quisiera que mi… que Bella estuviera en lugar de ellas.

¡Diablos! Nada más me faltaba un amigo imaginario.

Al principio todo era sólo extraño, había soñado: "_verla por primera vez"_, "_nuestras conversaciones"_, "_nuestro primer beso"_, _"nuestro noviazgo"._

¿Quién demonios sueña toda una relación con lujo de detalles? Sólo yo, claro está.

Toda esta tontería era demasiado.

Declaraba oficialmente que se me había botado la canica.

Como decía, en un comienzo solamente era extraño, pero cuando llegó _"nuestra boda"_ y con ello _"nuestra Luna de Miel"_ y _"nuestra vida de casados" _todo se volvió endemoniadamente desesperante y frustrante.

Comenzaron los sueños eróticos, las dolorosas erecciones al despertar y por consecuente frustraciones sexuales, los _accidentes_ en la escuela —todo por andar recordando los sueños menos indicados, en los lugares menos indicados— y las frecuentes duchas frías.

¡Y ahora soñaba aniversarios, Genial!

Me levanté de la cama cabreado, agarré una toalla y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Abrí el agua helada, para terminar de despertarme y para terminar de bajarme la tremenda erección con la que había amanecido.

¡Maldita agua! Pareciera que le hubieran echado cubos de hielo… ¡qué digo cubos! Un iceberg completo. Pero por lo menos me había ayudado con el grandísimo problema con el que el día me había recibido.

Terminé de bañarme y salí hecho una paleta, tiritando de frío.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, de lo único que me aseguré fue de que no fuera en traje de baño o smoking a la escuela.

Bajé al comedor para desayunar y ahí me encontré con mi hermana Alice siendo molestada por el bruto de Emmett, mi otro hermano.

— ¿Qué pasiones, Eddie? —preguntó el idio… que diga, Emmett.

—No me digas _Eddie_,sabes que me castra que me digan así —le espeté, sentándome a la mesa. Ya tenía suficiente con lo de mis putos sueños como para que encima viniera Emmett a joderme la vida también.

—Huy, huy, huy, Pues… ¿ahora qué te dio, que andas como bebé rozado?, todo irritadito, ay, pobrecito —siguió fregando el maldito gorilón que tenía enfrente.

—Nada, sólo deja de chingar —puse los codos en la mesa y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Obviamente él no sabía nada de los sueños, ni él, ni nadie. ¿Cómo podrías decirle a alguien que has vivido toda una relación en sueños?

_Bella_… su nombre llegó a mi mente de la nada.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar en ella?

_Porque eres un pervertido, porque bien desearías tenerla enfrente y tirártela como en los sueños casi nunca puedes, hijo de tu chingada madre._

_O tal vez como nadie te quiere y todos te odian y mejor te comes un gusanito, te creaste a una Bella imaginaria para que siempre estuviera contigo, pero ella tampoco te soporta y sólo aparece en sueños. Pero en los días, cuando tú estás despierto y no te das cuenta se va con algún Jacob Black y a él no lo deja empezado. Sí, esa podría una razón, ella se va con Jake y tú mente no encuentra otra cosa que hacer aparte de pensar en ella._

¿Qué tonterías pienso? ¿De dónde salió ese tal Jacob?

Ojalá nunca piense en voz alta sandeces como estas en público, porque ahí sí no me escapo de que me quieran llevar al manicomio.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, cogí las llaves del coche y el impermeable, y me dirigí al garaje con Emmett y Alice detrás de mí.

Nos subimos y arranqué para la única preparatoria en todo Forks.

Mientras conducía traté de tranquilizarme.

Llegamos justo en cuanto tocaron el timbre de entrada e inmediatamente comencé a caminar hacia mi clase.

—Oye, ¿ni adiós dices? —gritó mi hermano. No le hice caso, no tenía ánimos.

Las clases pasaron lentas, sin piedad. Traté de poner atención lo más que pude, sólo para mantenerme ocupado y dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Iba de clase en clase sin importarme la gente que me saludaba en los pasillos, y menos a las chicas, nunca pensé decir esto: pero prefería que se fueran a la fregada.

Estos sueños me estaban arruinando: mi vida social, familiar y sexual. Todo.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del cuarto módulo y salí al pasillo con Mike, _idiota._

—Hey, ¿ya conociste a la nueva? —preguntó el idiota.

—No, y ni me importa —espeté.

— ¿Qué pedo contigo, Cullen?

—Nada.

—Bueno, como sea, está en mi clase de literatura y está que se cae de buena —rodé los ojos, ¿y a mí qué mierdas me importaba qué le parecían las chicas?

— ¿Al menos sabes su nombre? —le pregunté; sólo para tener algo en que ocupar mi mente.

—Sí, se llama Isabella Swan, pero prefiere Bella.

_Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella…_

Su nombre hizo eco en mi cabeza y me paré en seco en medio del pasillo.

No podía ser.

Esto debería de ser otro sueño. Me pellizqué, dolió. No, no estaba soñando, y por primera vez quería que así fuera.

— ¿Edward?, ¿te pasa algo?

—No —respondí.

Seguí caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

Esto no podía ser posible, ella era un sueño, ¿o no?

¿Qué chingados piensas? ¡Claro que era un sueño!

¡Cómo podía poner en duda algo así!

Además, Mike había dicho que su nombre era Isabella _Swan_, y en mi sueño era Cullen.

_Obvio pendejo, se supone que en los putos sueños ella es tu esposa._ Me recordé a mí mismo.

_Mi esposa… Mi esposa… Mi esposa… Mi esposa… Mi esposa… Mi esposa… Mi esposa…_

Todo esto realmente estaba afectando mi salud mental.

Y lo peor de todo era que en los malditos sueños de mierda su apellido de soltera era… _¡Swan!_

De todos modos era prácticamente imposible que fuera ella, todo debía de ser una mera coincidencia.

¡Y qué coincidencia!

Sólo a mí me pasaban estás cosas. De tanto soñar ya se me había hecho real.

Me formé en la fila y escogí mi almuerzo, lo pagué y me fui a la mesa en que siempre me sentaba junto con Alice y su novio Jasper, además de Emmett y su novia Rosalie.

No presté demasiada atención a sus conversaciones, seguía demasiado ocupado con mis locos pensamientos.

¿Y si era posible que mi… que Bella estuviera aquí?

¿Y si no sólo era producto de mi subconsciente?

Si realmente existiera… ¿Qué haría yo?

¿Le pasaría a ella lo mismo que a mí? ¿También tendría estos sueños? ¿Se sentiría igual de frustrada que yo?

Estas y muchas preguntas más llegaban a mi mente como ráfagas y daban vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza. Me sentía hasta mareado.

El timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, ni siquiera había sentido que el tiempo pasara o que hubiera comido, pero de mi bandeja había desaparecido la mitad.

Me paré, me despedí de todos y me dispuse a ir a mi siguiente clase: Biología.

Mientras caminaba seguía perdido en un mar de preguntas y diferentes escenas en las que conocía y hablaba con Bella… ¡Dios! No podía creer que siguiera con esto.

Pero en serio deseaba y ansiaba como nada hasta ahora, que ella fuera real.

Que esos ojos marrones que tantas veces había soñado, brillaran para mí, sólo para mí, llenos de amor… ¿de amor?

¡No podía enamorarme de un sueño!, ¿o sí?

¡Y la duda se hacía presente! ¡Joder!

Entré al salón, el profesor aún no llegaba, pero no debería de tardar mucho.

Me senté en mi mesa de trabajo, solo. Era el único que no tenía compañero o compañera y la verdad me daba igual tener o no.

Me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno, con la cabeza hecha un chilaquile.

Escuché que el profesor entraba, pero no levanté la vista, seguí haciendo líneas y círculos sin sentido.

—Buenos días a todos, hoy, como pueden ver, se integra una alumna nueva a esta clase.

¿Una alumna nueva? ¿Podría ser? ¿Ella como mi compañera de Biología?

A pesar de todo, seguí con la mirada fija en el cuaderno.

—Preséntese por favor, señorita —siguió el profesor, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero preferiría que me llamaran Bella, si no les importa, claro —explicó ella.

Mi corazón se aceleró… esa voz era tan dulce y familiar… ¡Qué sandeces pienso! ¡Qué familiar ni que nada!

Sólo estaba imaginando cosas debido a mi demencia.

Escuché cómo se movía la silla contigua la mía, pero aún así me esforcé en no alzar la cabeza.

Una pequeña brisa atrajo hacia mí una fragancia que hasta ahora pensaba que era sólo producto de mi subconsciente.

Aspiré todo lo que pude de ese olor a fresas como si fuera un adicto, ¡Dios! Esto era mil veces mejor.

Recordé cómo en el último sueño que había tenido, había aspirado ese mismo olor de su cuello y luego lo había besado, lamido y mordido a mi antojo, antes de que ella decidiera lubricar la balan… esto _tenía_ que ser un sueño.

No podía ser que mis más profundos sueños y deseos se hubieran vuelto carne.

—Hola —dijo esa voz que tantas veces la había escuchado en sueños ronca por el deseo, esa voz que me había seducido hasta lograr que perdiera la cordura. Sólo que ahora sonaba un poco diferente, algo menos grave.

Aún así, su voz seguía atrayéndome, y no pude evitar alzar la vista.

—Hola —respondí sin aliento.

Frente a mí se encontraba la que se robaba mis noches y se adueñaba de mis días. Justo frente a mí veía ese rostro que tantas veces había soñado. Sin embargo, no era como el de los últimos sueños, sino como en los primeros, como en el comienzo.

Mi corazón seguía martillando contra mis costillas, casi dolía.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Se suponía que al despertar todo vuelve a la normalidad, ¿no?

Entonces ¿cómo podía ser esto? ¿Cómo podía un sueño cobrar vida?

¿Había perdido la razón?

No me importaba.

¿Ella era real?

Tampoco me interesaba.

¿Era otro sueño más?

No lo sabía.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería despertar nunca…

**

* * *

**

N/A: Ay, chicas…

**Soy horrible con las lemonadas, pero Estrella quería que hubiera algo.**

**Hace años que había empezado este one-shot, no saben el millón de giros que dio, pero al final quedó así. No sé ni por qué le puse 'Al despertar', atribúyanselo a mi locura.**

**Es un final abierto, como ya se habrán dado cuenta… ¿Qué podría pasar después de esto? ¿Quién sabe? Me imaginó miles de cosas, pero… tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza o no podría dormir en paz.**

**¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen reviews por fis! **

**Si estuvo del asco, también comenten por favor, me alucino cuando veo que llegan mensajes de Fanfiction**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_

* * *

_Es posible que haga segunda parte y puede que haga un __**long-fic**__, __¡así que atentas!_

_Incluso puse un __**poll**__ en mi profile, si quieren pasan y votan :D_


End file.
